


Knot Again (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Crack, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish Translation, Top Derek Hale, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cinco veces en que Stiles y Derek son interrumpidos mientras están anudados y una vez en la que no.





	Knot Again (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knot Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483546) by [prettylittlementirosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlementirosa/pseuds/prettylittlementirosa). 



> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a prettylittlementirosa por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

[1]

La primera vez no es realmente un problema. Al menos no hasta que Derek lo hace uno.

Es la primera vez que hacen esto (Derek anuda a Stiles) y es fantástico.

Hace dos meses, cuando comenzaron con todo lo relacionado con los amigos con beneficios, Stiles ni siquiera sabía que el anudado era una opción (o una cosa real aparte de alguna pornografía fetichista). Acababa de llegar a casa desde su tercer año de universidad y estaba cachondo. Porque el sexo con otros estudiantes universitarios es frustrantemente mediocre.

Aquí está la cosa: Stiles tuvo su despertar sexual en el momento en que su mejor amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Perdió su virginidad con un werecoyote que vivió en el bosque como un verdadero coyote durante nueve años; luego pasó los siguientes ocho meses teniendo relaciones sexuales muy entusiastas con ella.

El primer chico con quien tuvo sexo fue... bueno, honestamente, Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero definitivamente era algo; tenía los ojos brillantes y todo el asunto del ‘yo soy el héroe’, pero-yo-podría-simplemente-ser-como-el-villano. Y la mayoría de los amigos de Stiles son criaturas sobrenaturales con fuerza sobrenatural y otras inclinaciones sobrenaturales.

El punto es que Stiles tiene algunas fallas y el coed promedio no lo corta. El sexo con estudiantes universitarios regulares es increíblemente vago. Están tan avergonzados de lo que quieren, tan inhibidos.

Stiles no lo es. Le gusta que lo inmovilicen, le gusta saber que su pareja puede oler cuánto quiere, le gusta cuando tienen algo para morder y marcar, le gusta la emoción de no saber si van a perder el control y ser demasiado rudo, le gusta cuando se ponen un poco rudos, le gusta saber que puede perder el control sin lastimarlos.

Y ni siquiera lo empieces con el cuello.

Claro, a veces quiere ralentizarlo en misionero, pero incluso entonces, el sexo con personas que no son sobrenaturales es bastante decepcionante. Siempre parece que falta algo.

Así que cuando regresó a la ciudad durante el verano, vibrando fuera de su piel con frustración sexual, y Derek le preguntó cuál era su problema, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso. Uno que involucra muy poca ropa, muchos orgasmos alucinantes, y todas las torceduras de Stiles (e incluso algunas que él no sabía que tenía).

Entonces, hace dos días, mientras aún intentaban recuperar el aliento después de una actividad particularmente vigorosa que puede o no haber involucrado el sillón favorito de Isaac, Derek trajo una nueva habilidad muy específica que adquirió cuando dominó el cambio completo.

Después de que Stiles superará el hecho de que el anudamiento era algo real, algo raro de lo que Derek es capaz, no le llevó mucho tiempo decidir qué diablos, sí, quería hacer eso.

Y así es como terminaron aquí: acostados en la cama de Derek, el pecho de Derek en la parte posterior de Stiles, esperando a que el nudo de Derek baje para que puedan separarse. No es desagradable, solo un poco incómodo, y aunque dolió un poco al principio, terminó dándole a Stiles el orgasmo más intenso que haya tenido alguna vez; está bastante seguro de que perdió el conocimiento durante unos minutos.

Derek está detrás de él, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y respirando en la parte posterior de su cuello. Es realmente bueno. Stiles se siente cálido y saciado y feliz con el sexo. Ni siquiera le importa que haya tenido que permanecer inmóvil durante los últimos diez minutos o que va a estar atascado así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Totalmente vale la pena por la intensidad del sexo increíblemente pervertido que acaba de tener.

Pero luego suena su teléfono. No está fuera de su alcance, está en la mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama, y no es que tenga otra cosa más que hacer ahora; y no importa lo jodido que esté, sigue siendo Stiles, así que se estira para alcanzarlo, lo que le genera un gemido de Derek y un —Para. De. Moverte.

—Cálmate, no voy a ir a ningún lado—, dice Stiles, agarrando su teléfono y volviendo a su posición junto a Derek. Desliza su dedo pulgar por la pantalla para aceptar la llamada. —Oye, Scotty. ¿Que pasa?

Scott lanza una historia sobre una chica de una de sus clases de verano cuyo cabello huele a flor, pero Stiles tiene problemas para concentrarse en lo que Scott dice porque Derek comenzó a mordisquearle los hombros, mordiendo y lamiendo y chupando, y eso distrae...

Él golpea la cara de Derek a medias y dice: —Scott, estoy seguro de que si le preguntas a ella, ella dirá que sí. Simplemente no seas el tipo espeluznante que le dice que su cabello huele a...

Stiles tiene que morder su mano porque Derek rueda sus caderas hacia adelante, su nudo roza contra la próstata de Stiles, luego tiró de su borde, y santa madre de Dios se siente bien.

—¿Stiles? —Dice Scott al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, amigo—, Stiles dice en voz baja, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

Derek rueda sus caderas otra vez y Stiles tiene que enterrar su cara en la almohada mientras sofoca un gemido. Le da una palmada en el muslo a Derek, pero Derek solo sonríe contra la parte posterior de su cuello, claramente complacido consigo mismo.

—Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Scott por teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué estoy haciendo? No estoy haciendo nada. Nada. No estoy haciehnnggggg.

Derek rueda sus caderas otra vez y Stiles lo va a matar.

—Stiles, ¿estás teniendo sexo? —pregunta Scott cautelosamente, como si no estuviera seguro de que realmente quisiera saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Stiles grazna. —Por supuesto que no estoy teniendo sexo—. ¿Por qué debería contestar el teléfono si estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales? ¿Quién hace eso?

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás jadeando?

—No estoy jaaaannnn- hnnnn deando —dice Stiles mientras Derek lo hace girar sobre su estómago y comienza a mover sus caderas en pequeños círculos. —Oh, Dios mío —Stiles gime.

—¿En serio, Stiles? —se queja Scott y cuelga.

—Te odio —le dice Stiles a Derek, sin enojo real detrás, el teléfono se le cae de la mano. Él está retrocediendo para encontrarse con los empujes superficiales de Derek ahora.

—Te dije que no te movieras —bromea Derek, mordiendo su oreja.

Stiles ni siquiera puede sentirse enojado o molesto o cualquier cosa que no sea increíblemente excitante. Se siente tan bien. Cada pequeño movimiento envía una chispa de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Se siente tan increíble que estaría bien morir en este momento, siendo esta la última experiencia que tiene. De hecho, no está del todo seguro de que ya no esté muerto y esto no es el cielo.

Ni siquiera se molesta cuando, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, cuando finalmente se separan, encuentra un mensaje de texto de Scott.

¿Con kién stabas follando en BH?

Tener que mentirle a Scott sobre con quién está durmiendo es totalmente valioso.

 

[2]

La segunda vez que sucede no es culpa de nadie.

No, eso no es verdad. Es enteramente culpa de su estúpido compañero de cuarto.

Si le dices a alguien que vas a salir de la ciudad durante el fin de semana, realmente no tienes derecho a enojarte cuando vuelves a casa unas horas más tarde y los encuentras desnudos en una posición extremadamente comprometida con tu jodido-novio-hombre-lobo. Es tu propia maldita culpa.

Afortunadamente, ni Derek ni Stiles son particularmente tímidos sobre el sexo y en realidad no importa si el compañero de habitación de la universidad de Stiles sabe que Derek lo llevará a Pound Town. Él ni siquiera sabe quién es Derek.

Desafortunadamente, él entra justo cuando el nudo de Derek ha empezado a hincharse dentro del culo de Stiles, el pecho y el estómago de Stiles recién pintado con su propio semen, por supuesto, y bueno, lo educado en estos casos cuando alguien aparece es separarse, trate de encubrirse, y al menos pretender estar avergonzado.

Pero esa no es realmente una opción aquí, y dado que anudar no es algo que la mayoría de los hombres lobo conozcan, seguro como el infierno no es algo que los amigos de Oxnard sepan.

Así que no hay manera de explicar por qué simplemente se queda allí mirándolo, Derek sobre sus rodillas, la polla enterrada profundamente en el culo de Stiles y Stiles, de espaldas al pecho de Derek, sentado en el regazo de Derek, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para descansar en el hombro de Derek.

Tampoco hay manera de explicar el ruido que sale de la boca de Stiles cuando Derek se echa hacia atrás para tratar de agarrar una almohada para cubrir la polla que se está ablandando de Stiles, su nudo tira del borde de Stiles.

Y, por supuesto, las almohadas están fuera de su alcance.

Hay muchas miradas horrorizadas.

—Yo, eh, pensé que ibas a casa a visitar a tus padres durante el fin de semana, Connor —dice Stiles falsamente, rascándose la barbilla y sin molestarse en cubrir su entrepierna con sus manos. Por alguna razón, él decide que es mejor pretender que no hay nada incómodo en esta situación en absoluto, como si no hubiera nada que cubrir..

Derek todavía palpita y se expande dentro de él. Su rostro está enterrado en el cuello de Stiles ahora, presumiblemente tratando de amortiguar los involuntarios gemidos que todavía están tratando de escapar de su boca, y sus manos se aferran a las caderas de Stiles, instintivamente tratando de tirar de él más allá de su nudo.

Todo es muy surrealista

—Sí, lo estaba pero eh, yo, eh, yo... me olvidé —dice Connor. Obviamente está tratando de fingir que Stiles no es el pervertido más grande del mundo y Stiles está agradecido, realmente lo está, pero realmente no tiene sentido porque su polla ya se está poniendo dura de nuevo debido al ángulo en el que está sentado sobre Derek, tratar de cubrirlo ahora probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas.

Si eso es posible.

—Solo voy a… —Connor coloca un pulgar sobre su hombro, indicando la puerta.

—Creo que eso es lo mejor —dice Stiles, evitando el contacto visual. El hecho de que todavía tenga que vivir con este tipo durante otros siete meses es lo único que le impide tocarse en este momento. Ya está más duro que antes de su primer orgasmo hace unos minutos.

Connor se va sin conseguir nada por lo que regresó y antes de que salga por la puerta, Stiles se acaricia y se agarra al nudo de Derek, gime sin pudor ¡oh joder, Derek, sí, joder, joder!.

Derek hunde sus dientes levemente más lobunos que humanos en el hombro de Stiles y Stiles vuelve a ponerse sobre él.

Él piensa que probable que sea hora de añadir exhibicionismo a su creciente lista de problemas.

 

[3]

La tercera vez que sucede, en realidad tienen suerte.

Están en el loft viendo una película, acurrucados bajo una manta en el sofá. A Stiles le gustan las películas. Él realmente lo hace. Y él no apareció con la intención de esto. Vino con el resto de la manada para pasar el rato mientras todos estaban en casa por las vacaciones de invierno.

Pero el resto de la manada se ha ido a casa y Stiles no ha tenido relaciones sexuales con Derek en casi dos meses y está cachondo, vale.Está jodidamente caliente porque el sexo con sus compañeros universitarios sigue siendo tan simple y aburrido como siempre y quiere follarse al chico caliente sentado a su lado que sabe cómo hacer esa cosa con la lengua que le provoca convulsiones.

Así que perdónenle si un poco de besos les lleva a un pequeño jolgorio seco y un pequeño jolgorio seco lleva a los dedos de Derek a bombear dentro y fuera de él. Y, bueno, si él va a tomar cuatro dedos en su trasero, lo mejor sería simplemente sentarse sobre esa perfecta polla sin circuncidar, que ya está húmeda.

Así es como Stiles se encuentra a horcajadas sobre Derek en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en un éxtasis descarado cuando Derek empuja por última vez para pasar el nudo hasta que se hace demasiado grande para penetrar en el borde de Stiles.

Es también cuando la puerta de acero del loft comienza a abrirse.

Al menos Stiles todavía tiene puesta su camisa, solo se ha tomado el tiempo para quitarse la sudadera con capucha; y la manta todavía está en el sofá al lado de ellos. Derek la agarra y la coloca alrededor de sus cinturas para que no estén completamente expuestos mientras tienen esta conversación con quienquiera que vaya a entrar y los encuentre pegados.

O, para ser más semánticamente precisos, unidos.

Decir que va a ser incómodo es la subestimación del siglo.

Realmente, Stiles solo está rezando para que sea cualquiera excepto Isaac.

O Scott. Explicar por qué Stiles no puede bajarse de la polla de Derek realmente no es una conversación que Stiles quiera tener con su mejor amigo, quien también es su alfa.

Él le agradece a cada dios que puede pensar cuando Kira es quien entra.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunta ingenuamente cuando ve a Stiles en el regazo de Derek.

—Uh —dice Stiles por encima de su hombro. Él piensa que la respuesta a esa pregunta debería ser bastante obvia dada la ropa desechada en el piso, la manta envuelta alrededor de sus cinturas, el pecho desnudo de Derek y, ya sabes, la parte donde Stiles está a horcajadas sobre él.

—Stiles me está ayudando con algo —interrumpe Derek, su voz se nota tensa.

Él debe sentir que Stiles está a punto de decir algo desagradable (lo es, está a punto de decir que le está ayudando con su polla) porque clava sus dedos en los muslos de Stiles y Stiles cierra su boca con un clic.

Se enfrenta a Derek ahora, la presión sobre su próstata por tratar de girar fue demasiado, pero está bastante seguro de que Kira los está mirando con escepticismo porque luego Derek continúa, —Necesitaba que él mirara algo por mí.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que Stiles supone que Kira mira a Derek confundida.

—Es una especie de situación complicada —dice Derek en voz baja, fingiendo vergüenza.

—¡Oh! Oh Dios mío. Lo siento mucho —, Kira comienza a divagar. —Solo vine a buscar mi chaqueta. Lo dejé aquí antes. Oh mira, ahí está. Saldré de aquí entonces. Lo siento mucho por irrumpir. Espero que todo esté bien. Avísame si necesitas algo, Derek. Quiero decir, no es que realmente pueda hacer nada, pero iré al médico contigo si quieres. O supongo que probablemente no vayas al médico, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de Deaton? O quien sea. Sólo házmelo saber. Prometo no contarle nada a nadie sobre esto. Quiero decir, si Stiles puede mantener tu secreto yo también. No es que tengas la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto, sea lo que sea. Wow, estoy divagando. Solo me voy a ir ahora.

Kira cierra la puerta y Stiles y Derek se miran el uno al otro.

—¿Eso funcionó? ¿Realmente funcionó? —pregunta Stiles con asombro, todavía completamente impresionado por la credulidad de Kira.

—Creo que sí —dice Derek, asintiendo lentamente.

—Sabes que Kira no puede guardar un secreto para salvar su vida, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y todos pensarán que tienes un crecimiento extraño.

—Sí.

Después de un momento de silencio, Stiles dice: —Bueno, quiero decir, técnicamente...

—No.

—Ni siquiera estarías mintiendo...

—Stiles.

—Podrías decir que hubo tipo de...

—Stiles, te juro que...

—Hinchazón.

Derek le da una palmada en el culo, luego los gira y se queda encima de Stiles que ahora está de espaldas en el sofá. El movimiento duele por un segundo, pero el dolor rápidamente se convierte en placer, que de alguna manera termina con Stiles recitando poesía sobre el pene de Derek.

—Oh, oye, escribí un quintilla

Acerca de cuánto amo tu pene

Tu nudo es magnífico

quizá yo también

Te digo que es el que elegiré para siempre

Derek ni siquiera pretende estar exasperado. Él solo se ríe del cuello de Stiles y pasa los dedos por su cabello cariñosamente.

 

[4]

La cuarta vez es definitivamente su culpa.

Después de la visita de Kira durante las vacaciones de invierno, decidieron limitarse a menos... sexo involucrado, solo en caso de que surgiera otra situación en la que tuvieran que separarse rápidamente, lo que por supuesto nunca sucedió porque al universo no le importa si están follando, solo le importa si podía atraparlos en la situación más mortificante posible.

Que podría se ser ésta.

Porque Stiles no le dijo a nadie que volvería a casa el fin de semana. Cualquiera, excepto a Derek, eso es.

Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron y Stiles ha dejado de dormir con otras personas. El sexo no es satisfactorio y, honestamente, prefiere discutir con Derek por teléfono acerca de la mierda mundana y luego masturbarse con él jadeando por la línea, diciéndole lo que planea hacerle la próxima vez que se vean.

Así que cuando Stiles hace el viaje de seis horas de vuelta a Beacon Hills, su única prioridad es desnudarse con Derek, que es exactamente lo que está haciendo en el asiento trasero de su muy reconocible Jeep, estacionado en lo que él pensó que era una vía secundaria abandonada a la una en punto de la mañana.

Es un poco pequeño pero de alguna manera logran poner a Stiles boca arriba, sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, mientras Derek lo empuja, deslizando una mano por la condensación que se acumula en la ventana, sus cuerpos temblando de placer.

Es todo muy Titanic y están tan atrapados en el calor del momento que deciden que sí, este es el lugar perfecto para que Derek anude nuevamente a Stiles porque lo que posiblemente podría salir mal cuando secretamente te estás follando a tu no novio en el asiento trasero de tu coche muy fácil de ver en una ciudad de la que tu padre es el sheriff.

Bueno, el Titanic chocó con un iceberg, por lo que Stiles realmente no debería sorprenderse demasiado cuando las luces azules y rojas iluminan la oscuridad justo cuando el nudo de Derek comienza a hincharse dentro de él. Ni siquiera tienen una manta para cubrirse con esta vez y Stiles ora, reza, que no sea su padre. Preferiría ser confundido con una prostituta y ser arrestado antes que tener que enfrentar a su padre con semen secándose sobre su pecho y la polla de Derek todavía hinchándose dentro de él.

Una luz brilla brevemente dentro del Jeep (Stiles sigue murmurando oraciones en voz baja para que no sea su padre), seguido por un golpe en la ventana del lado del conductor que ya está abierta unas pulgadas.

—No sabía que estabas en la ciudad, Stiles —dice la voz de Jordan.

Y agradezco todo lo que es bueno y santo en el mundo por el agente Jordan Parrish y su existencia.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que Derek se hunde contra él.

—Heeey —dice Stiles, intentando sonar casual y fallando estrepitosamente. —Técnicamente no se supone que estoy en la ciudad.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si te vuelves a ponerte la ropa para que puedas salir de aquí y puedo pretender que nunca vi nada de esto? —Dice Jordan, con diversión clara en su voz.

—Sí, claro, esa no es realmente una opción en este momento.

Jordan se aclara la garganta. —¿Incluso quiero saber?

—Realmente no.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el kanima?

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles, ni idea de lo que Jackson podría tener que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

Derek comienza a reír silenciosamente encima de él. El movimiento no está ayudando a la situación. Stiles tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar emitir sonidos inapropiados (léase pornográficos).

—No importa —dice Jordan. Entonces, —¿Nos vemos el martes, Derek?r

—Siete en punto —confirma Derek.

Para el momento en que Jordan se haya ido, Derek se está riendo y Stiles estaría enojado, porque hola podría haber sido su padre y esta fue una idea terrible, no muy buena, muy mala, pero bueno, la risa de Derek es algo contagiosa y Stiles no puede evitar reír también.

Y si acaban alquilando una habitación barata en un motel a las afueras de Beacon Hills, alternando entre caricias lentas e intensas y ver televisión de mierda por el resto del fin de semana, bueno, es solo porque tienen miedo de que los atrapen nuevamente.

Definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con cosas como sentimientos o emociones.

 

[5]

En la quinta vez, Stiles está convencido de que el universo solo les está jugando una broma cruel sobre.

Es su última noche en su pequeño apartamento universitario de un dormitorio. Connor ya se mudó (y honestamente, Stiles todavía está conmocionado porque duró todo el año). Todas las cosas de Stiles están empaquetadas. Su colchón ni siquiera está en un cama, simplemente está tirado en el piso.

Su padre y la mayoría de la manada vendrán mañana para verlo graduarse, pero esta noche solo son él y Derek.

Al menos se supone que sean solo él y Derek.

Están acunando el colchón, esperando que el nudo de Derek baje, igual que la primera vez que ató a Stiles en el loft. Derek tiene su brazo envuelto alrededor de Stiles, su mano extendida sobre su corazón. Le está contando a Stiles sobre una de sus experiencias más memorables en el metro cuando vivía en Nueva York. Su voz es baja, casi un susurro, y sus labios se mueven contra el cuello de Stiles, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Derek en voz baja, subiendo la manta y cubriendo los dedos de los pies de Stiles con uno de sus pies.

Stiles no responde, solo gira su cabeza para atrapar la boca de Derek en un beso. Derek se apoya sobre su codo para profundizarlo y Stiles se acerca para poner su mano en el cabello de Derek. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se balanceen el uno contra el otro otra vez, el nudo de Derek persuadiendo a Stiles cada vez más cerca de su segundo orgasmo. No han dejado de besarse, aferrándose el uno al otro desesperadamente, incluso a pesar de todos los jadeos.

Se siente como si estuvieran al borde de algo cuando, por supuesto, Stiles oye que la puerta de entrada se abre, seguida por la voz de Scott que retumba por el departamento... ‘¡Sorpresa!’ ... justo antes de aparecer en la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Scott se queda helado, con el rostro horrorizado, mientras Isaac, Lydia y Malia se topan con él, con expresiones similares de sorpresa cruzando sus rostros mientras contemplan la escena que tienen ante ellos.

—Voy a tener que blanquear mi cerebro para deshacerme de esta imagen —murmura Isaac, desde detrás del brazo que está usando para cubrir su nariz, presumiblemente para bloquear el olor de lo que han estado haciendo.

—Ni siquiera viste nada —responde Stiles, gesticulando hacia la manta que los cubre.

—Vi lenguas—dice Scott débilmente.

—Amigo, ¿qué diablos están haciendo aquí? —Pregunta Stiles. Él no quiere parecer infeliz por verlos, pero demonios, estaba teniendo lo que se sintió como un momento muy significativo con Derek y ahora ese momento está arruinado.

No es que ninguno de sus pollas obtuviera el memorando, porque sí, Derek definitivamente todavía está metido en su culo, y Stiles todavía está dolorosamente duro y goteando pre-semen.

Aunque eso podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que la mano de Derek todavía está envuelta alrededor de él y sigue continuamente pasa el dedo por la cabeza porque es el idiota más grande del mundo.

Y sí, Stiles está bastante seguro de que está enamorado de él.

—Vinimos a sorprenderte —dice Malia, inclinando la cabeza como si tal vez eso la ayudará a ver lo que sucede debajo de la manta.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estén intentando volver a ponerse la ropa? —Pregunta Scott.

Stiles gime y entierra su cara en la almohada. El movimiento envía una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo, y debe hacer lo mismo con Derek porque su mano se aprieta alrededor de la polla de Stiles mientras su cabeza cae sobre el hombro de Stiles, y ambos no logran reprimir un gemido.

Stiles no puede ver la cara de nadie, pero puede sentir sus expresiones de juicio, horror e incredulidad. Y probablemente intriga porque, sinceramente, son tan malos como él.

Silencio por un momento y espera que eso signifique que hayan decidido al menos salir de la habitación hasta que él y Derek estén vestidos otra vez, pero él realmente debería saberlo mejor. Ese no es su tipo de suerte y sus amigos no tienen ningún sentido de límites personales.

Lydia chasquea la lengua y luego dice: —Descubriste cómo anudarlo, ¿no?

La cabeza de Stiles se levanta para mirarla. Él ignora las expresiones confusas en el resto de sus rostros y entrecierra sus ojos hacia ella porque ¿cómo diablos lo sabe?

Como si leyera su mente, se encoge de hombros y dice: —Lo leí en el bestiario.

—¿Qué diablos es anudar? —Pregunta Isaac, aunque no parece que realmente quiera la respuesta.

Al darse cuenta de la cara de Scott, probablemente se acuerde de algo de su tiempo trabajando en la clínica de animales con Deaton, y él niega con la cabeza. —No quieres saberlo.

—Lo hago —dice Malia.

Stiles hace un ruido de frustración porque ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sus amigos siguen de pie aquí, insistiendo en tener esta conversación en este momento mientras todavía tiene la polla de Derek en su culo? Él realmente necesita hablar con ellos sobre lo que es y lo que no es un comportamiento social aceptable.

Y sí, él es consciente de la ironía de esa afirmación, dadas las situaciones precarias en las que continúa encontrándose.

Derek besa su hombro, suave y dulce, como si fuera justo lo que hacen: consolarse mutuamente cuando el resto del mundo les hace querer sacarse el pelo.

Entonces, Derek comienza a hablar por primera vez desde que aparecieron sus amigos.

—En unos quince segundos voy a comenzar a empujar nuevamente aunque todavía estén aquí o no —Él besa el cuello de Stiles, acaricia la polla de Stiles una vez, y Stiles tiene que morder su puño para callar. Él no quiere esperar quince segundos para que Derek empiece a follarlel otra vez (sí, no tiene nada que enseñar a alguien sobre un comportamiento social aceptable).

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si guardamos la lección de anatomía para después de hacer que Stiles se venga? —Dice Derek con determinación, haciendo temblar a Stiles.

Algo sobre la forma en que Derek declara para enfocar toda su atención en Stiles y su placer, como si realmente no pudiera estar menos preocupado con su presencia, siempre y cuando todavía lo haga, tiene calor acumulándose en el estómago bajo de Stiles .

No puede detener el gemido gutural que sale de su pecho cuando Derek rueda las caderas hacia adelante; y casi extraña la mirada impresa en los rostros de Lydia y Malia antes de que Isaac y Scott las arrastraran fuera de la habitación.

Lo siguiente que él sabe es que está atrapado en un abrasador beso con Derek y su orgasmo está siendo rápidamente arrancado de él. Derek lo está acariciando al ritmo de sus embestidas constantes y deja la boca de Stiles para poder susurrar, —Quiero que te vengas por mí, Stiles. Córrete con mi nudo.

Stiles llega tan duro que cree que ve a Dios.

Después de eso, al nudo de Derek no le toma mucho tiempo para bajar lo suficiente como para que se separen. Mientras se limpian y se van a vestir, Stiles dice: —No creo que nos vayan a creer si les decimos que esta fue la primera vez que sucedió esto.

Derek deja de calzarse los pantalones vaqueros para levantar las cejas a Stiles. —¿Por qué les vamo a decir que esta fue la primera vez?

—No lo sé —dice Stiles. —Pensé que querías mantener esto —gesticula entre ellos— un secreto.

—Nunca dije eso —dice Derek, abrochándose los pantalones vaqueros.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa si todos lo saben?

Derek se pone su camisa.— ¿Si ellos saben qué? ¿Que te estoy jodiendo o que estoy enamorado de ti?

Stiles suelta el calcetín que estaba a punto de ponerse y mira boquiabierto a Derek. No hay palabras viniendo a él. Derek simplemente insinuó que lo ama y la mente de Stiles está corriendo pero no puede hacer que ninguno de los pensamientos en su cabeza salgan de su boca. Está sin palabras y sin palabras no es algo que deba hacer cuando el chico del que estás estúpidamente enamorado te dice que él te ama.

Palabras: cualquier palabra sería buena en este momento.

Derek se acerca a él y levanta el calcetín, lo ayuda a ponérselo. —No me importa quién sepa de nosotros, Stiles, y realmente no me importa lo que les digas que somos, siempre y cuando sea a mi a quien vuelvas.

Stiles todavía no tiene palabras, por lo que tira de Derek y lo besa con todo lo que tiene. Está bastante seguro de que Derek entiende el mensaje.

A pesar de que les toma mucho más de lo que deberían para finalmente encontrar a sus amigos, parecen realmente felices por ellos (y no todos sorprendidos). Stiles ni siquiera le importa responder a las preguntas de Malia y Lydia sobre su vida sexual ahora que sabe que a Derek tampoco le importa.

Además, está bastante seguro de que Derek está explicando cómo funciona su nudo en gran detalle simplemente por la expresión de horror en el rostro de Isaac.

Sí, Stiles definitivamente está enamorado de Derek.

 

[+1]

Lo bueno de estar en una relación de la que todos sus amigos saben, es que ya no tienen que escabullirse.

Lo malo es que sus amigos de alguna manera se vuelven aún más ruidosos aún cuando no llaman.

O tal vez parece que están llamando menos porque Stiles y Derek están teniendo mucho más sexo. Como mucho más sexo. Todo el sexo .Todo el tiempo. Es glorioso.

Excepto por la parte donde no hay anudamiento. Debido a que Derek ha llegado a la conclusión, basado en la experiencia pasada, que anudar aumenta sus posibilidades de ser interrumpido en aproximadamente un cien por cien y, aparentemente, es un poco territorial en el hecho de que otras personas ven la cara de Stiles (aunque parece estar perfectamente bien con ellos escuchándolo).

A Stiles le parecerá extraño, pero resulta que Derek es territorial, otro inconveniente en su lista, y realmente, es probablemente mucho más raro que a Stiles no le importe si sus amigos están en la habitación cuando él se viene.

El punto es que ahora son una pareja real y Stiles está bastante seguro de que tiene que agradecerle a Derek por eso, así que es justo que ese nudo sea parte de la relación.

Entonces, cuando, después de un mes de sexo alucinante pero sin nudos, Derek sigue diciendo: —Solo quiero follarte sin que alguien entre —no se puede culpar a Stiles por lo que dice a continuación.

—Nuestros amigos que no saben cómo llamar.

Pero maldita sea Derek, amo tu polla

Así que ponlo dentro

No es un pecado

Para hacerme un nudo tan fuerte no pueda caminar.

Y funciona. Derek se sienta en la cama, apoyado contra la cabecera, y deja que Stiles lo monte hasta que su nudo se hincha dentro de él. Se las arreglan para tener las piernas de Stiles envueltas alrededor de Derek y sentarse así, uno frente al otro, durante los próximos veinticinco minutos, besándose, riéndose y mirándose a los ojos como lo estúpido románticos que son.

Nadie los interrumpe.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando lo lei en ingles me encanto, pobres siempre los pillan en el peor momento, aunke stiles lo siga disfrutando XDD


End file.
